


Paintball

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to take Ron on a date, but there's a problem. He by-passes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hildigunnur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/gifts).



> This was a Christmas gift for my aunt, Hildigunnur and I never would've written it without my friend bleedforyou1

Harry was apprehensive about his plan, but decided to go for it. See, Harry wanted to take his boyfriend, Ron, out on a fun date, but the problem was… well, Ron. He would get all nervous about the date, and about being seen with Harry out in public, considering the papers were still saying all kinds of things about Harry being gay and Ron being his boyfriend. Because of that, Harry tried to think of something that wouldn’t come off as a date, but would still be fun and exciting to help out the social part of their relationship. He decided to take Ron out to play some paintball—a fun Muggle sport that Harry had loved as a kid, on the few times that Dudley needed a small partner. The idea was sound—it was going to be fun, they’d be able to compete a little, get mildly physical—and with any luck, they’d be washing the gritty paint off each other…

 “What are we doing here, Harry?” Ron asked, looking confused in front of the paintball ground.

“I told you, we’re going to have some fun. It’s a really exciting Muggle game. We’ll be components and shoot at each other with paint. We’ll fight until one of us gives up. And no magic!” Harry answered, sounding a tad bit annoyed and a bit amused.

“I’ve always loved this game,” Harry continued, when Ron didn’t say anything in reply. “I didn’t feel like dragging the other guys to do this. Dean still thinks I’m going to steal Ginny away. It’s not like they don’t know I’m dating you, I think he thinks I’m just playing around.” With that said Harry leaned close to Ron and kissed him.

“I love you, Ron. And though other people might not get it, I’m _not_ playing around with you. They’ll just have to face the fact that I’m gay, I love you as more than a friend, and the papers just have to deal with it.”

“I know, Harry. I love you too… Let’s do this now,” Ron said, with a very Gryffindor-like tone. Harry loved it—the masculinity and bravery that Ron developed when faced with a challenge.

Once on the paintball field, they shot at each other time after time and laughed and ran and had fun for almost two hours. When they stopped, Ron was covered in paint and Harry had some himself as well.

“That was fun. But I think you’re a little dirty, Weasley.”

“Well, Mr. Potter. What are you going to do about that?”

“Maybe I’ll just clean you up. How would you like that?” Harry winked, setting his gun to the ground with Ron’s and taking him into his arms. He Apparated them home, directly into their large bathroom.


End file.
